Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy. A power converter typically regulates the flow of electrical power between the generator and a grid.
Wind turbine towers typically have a tubular pole or lattice structure configuration. Conventionally, the tubular pole configuration has been much easier to assemble than the lattice structure. However, tubular poles require the use of significantly more materials than lattice tower structures, thereby making the use of such towers quite expensive. Thus, it is often desirable to utilize lattice structures for supporting a wind turbine. Unfortunately, due to the number of components included within a lattice tower structure and the numerous joints that must be formed between the adjacent tower components, the assembly of a lattice tower structure is often quite complex and time consuming.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for assembling wind turbine tower components for use within an open, lattice tower structure would be welcomed in the technology.